


pull me down, take me whole

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek rewards him, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stiles gets a job and his first day is hard, [insert classic stiles wink here]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shudders at that and Derek removes his hand and kisses him once on the nose. “Something to look forward to after your first day, which-“ glancing at the phone now, he reminds Stiles, “-is in 25 minutes. You should probably get up and get ready.” And he slips off the bed to put Stiles’ coffee in a tumbler so he can take it with him to work.</p><p>“I hate you,” Stiles pouts, flinging himself off the bed to get ready for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/gifts).



Stiles sleeps like the dead. No, really. It drives Derek insane mostly because he refuses to turn off his alarm, just tucks his head under his pillow and wishes it away. Most days Derek has to turn off his alarm and wake him up, and that is not always pleasant. Unless it’s with sex, which, of course, they can’t do this morning because Stiles landed a job at the local grocery store and has orientation in less than an hour.

So Derek leans over his sleeping form to hit snooze for the third time and slides out of bed to brew coffee and scramble some bacon and eggs. That does the trick usually, the smell of caffeine and food. Today looks like it’s going to be an exception though as halfway through Stiles still hasn’t stirred.

Sighing to himself, Derek plates up some breakfast and fixes Stiles coffee how he likes it, super sweet and light, and walks back to stand beside the bed, hoping the proximity of food will rouse him.

Stiles sleeps stomach down on the bed with his head usually turned out to the right and his butt slightly up in the air. His nose twitches and he shimmies his butt a little, a sign of awakening. Derek set the food on the bedside table, the same one that he and Stiles argued about in Ikea because Derek didn’t understand why Stiles needed a table and Stiles insisted he needed one for  _things_. He’s glad that Stiles won that round because he does use it often, plus it comes in handy on days like this for setting things down.

He crouches down beside the bed and runs his hand through Stiles hair. “Stiles, it’s time to get up.”

“Mmmph,” Stiles mumbles as he smacks his lips.

Derek can’t help but grin at that. “Stiles, really. You have to be at work in forty minutes. Come on, babe.”

He opens one whiskey colored eye and grumbles, “Don’t wanna.”

Derek huffs out a laugh. “You’re the one who wanted a job, remember? I told you I didn’t care either way.”

Rolling over onto his back and groaning, Stiles says, “I know that, but I want one. I want to be able to take  _you_  out on a date.” He looks over at Derek now, wondering how he got so lucky. Derek may be rough around the edges and a little moody sometimes, but he cares so much and he takes care of Stiles even if they’re yelling at each other and calling each other names. That’s what counts.

“Hit me,” he tells Derek, putting his hand out.

And being the smartass that Derek is, he high fives the teenager. Stiles just rolls his eyes and waits until a warm cup of perfect coffee is in his hand. The first sip is always like heaven and he lets out a soft moan.

“God, Stiles,” Derek says, getting up from his crouch and leaning in for a kiss. “The noises you make sometimes.”

He takes the coffee out of Stiles’ hand without breaking the kiss and sets it on the table while straddling him on the bed and deepening the kiss. Stiles kisses with everything he has, every drop of passion, every ounce of happiness. He kisses Derek like he’s drowning and Derek is the only thing that can save him.

Derek’s hands find their way up Stiles shirt, rubbing over sensitive skin, and Stiles groans, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip. Derek breaks the kiss to pull his shirt off and Stiles sighs at the sight, running his clever fingers up his boyfriend’s taut stomach then lower to the growing hardness beneath his sweats.

Just as he gets his hands on Derek’ length, the forgotten alarm goes off, New Politics blaring into the loft.  

Derek groans, now with displeasure and leans down to kiss along Stiles stomach, trapping Stiles hand, and says, “I am going to take you apart when you get home…with my hands…my mouth…then my cock. Slowly.”

Stiles shudders at that and Derek removes his hand and kisses him once on the nose. “Something to look forward to after your first day, which-“ glancing at the phone now, he reminds Stiles, “-is in 25 minutes. You should probably get up and get ready.” And he slips off the bed to put Stiles’ coffee in a tumbler so he can take it with him to work.

“I hate you,” Stiles pouts, flinging himself off the bed to get ready for work.

He’s ready to leave with five minutes to spare and reminds Derek of his promise.

Derek’s grin is wicked as he smacks Stiles’ butt playfully and says, “Oh, I won’t forget. Have fun at work, honey.”

He can hear Stiles’ bitching about him all the way to the Jeep. And if he goes into the grocery store wearing his tightest black jeans and Stiles’ favorite Henley, it was just to keep Stiles thinking about that promise, which he will fulfill. 

He will take his time. He's going to take _hours_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need you,” Stiles groans into the kiss, wrapping one leg around Derek’s hip, sliding his cock through the moisture never toweled off. “I need you, Derek.”

Stiles trudges up the stairs to the loft, exhausted from his first day. He knew it was going to be work, but he runs with werewolves. How much could it possibly be? Apparently, a lot. He smells like garbage and rotten fruit, and he stepped in something questionable when he took the garbage out, so he knew he would have to take his shoes off once he got to Derek’s.

Upon reaching the door, he leans on the wall outside to take his shoes off, choosing to leave them outside to save Derek’s sensitive nose from the stench. When he slides the metal door open, his nose is overwhelmed by the smell of lasagna, his favorite.

“Oh my God, I love you. Did you make me dinner?” Stiles asks, closing the door and walking straight to the couch. He nose dives into it, arms at his side, face smashed into a pillow. He has no grace whatsoever.

Derek continues pulling the lasagna out of the oven, taking a deep whiff before going to check on Stiles. Leaning over the back of the couch to run his hand through Stiles’ hair, he says, “You smell terrible. How was work?”

Stiles lets a small whine escape. “It was a lot of work. My feet are killing me and I smell like trash. But that food smells great and you promised sexy times,” he says sleepily, pushing his head up into Derek’s hand, an unconscious desire for closeness.

Derek grins a huffs out a laugh. “Tell you what. Why don’t I put the lasagna back in the oven to keep it warm and we go take a bath?”

“Mmm, that sounds good,” Stiles murmurs.

So Derek does just that and when he returns to the couch, Stiles is almost asleep, so he picks up the teenager to walk him to the bath.

“Normally I’d yell at you that I’m not a damsel in distress, but I’m so tired, so, just for today, you win,” he says, nuzzling into the werewolf’s warmth.

“I won’t count this against you,” Derek informs him as he sets him down. “Now strip while I run the bath.”

Stiles goes to work peeling off layer after layer until he’s standing naked in front of the wide mirror over the vanity with a pile of clothes at his feet. When Derek turns around, he looks like he’s counting the moles on his torso. He cocks his head and says, “If you’re done admiring yourself, bath’s ready.”

Stiles doesn’t startle as easy as he used to, but he does flinch a bit at being caught. His cheeks pink a little, and leaning down to kiss Derek on the top of his head, he teases, “You already do enough of that for the both of us.”

Derek takes in his boyfriend from head to toe and nods. “Damn right. Now get in. I’ll join you in one sec.”

He mock salutes the werewolf and settles into the tub. The water is the perfect temperature and it smells like the bath salts Derek bought him for Christmas. This is nice, having his boyfriend draw him a bath, take care of him.

He’s starting to nod off in the tub when he hears Derek’s near silent footfalls padding back into the bathroom. He looks up at the werewolf with a lazy smile when he sees that he’s returned naked, ready to join him in the bath. Scooting up to let Derek slide in behind him, he sighs and settles back onto his lover.

They take turns washing each other’s hair, Stiles first then Derek, exchanging sloppy, sleepy kisses as they go. This, though, is not about sex. It’s about taking care of one another and expressing the love that they feel through actions, not words.

When Stiles is sufficiently clean and relaxed, they get out of the bath, draining away the stress of the day with the dirty water.

Derek grabs a towel off the rack and proceeds to dry Stiles off, teasing him the further he gets up his legs, lingering around his half hard cock, but not giving him the friction he needs. Smiling up at him through his long, dark lashes, Derek stands up from his crouch to dry off the rest of him when Stiles yanks him into a long, hard kiss.

Derek’s arms land on the vanity to either side of Stiles as the towel falls to the floor, forgotten amid the desire for closeness. Derek knew Stiles, his habits, likes and dislikes, but he had a way of surprising him every day. With a simple gesture, some fact or piece of trivia, or like this.

“I need you,” Stiles groans into the kiss, wrapping one leg around Derek’s hip, sliding his cock through the moisture never toweled off. “I need you, Derek.”

Derek kisses him from his mouth down his jaw and to his neck, inhaling where his scent is the strongest. And nipping at the tendon on his throat, Stiles shudders and gasps, “Please.”

Reaching behind Stiles to the right of the sink, he grabs the lube and warms some in his hands. He slides his fingers down Stiles back to his hole and circles a few times before slowly pressing in one finger. Stiles groans and lays his head on Derek’s shoulder, mouthing at his neck.

Before too long has passed, Derek has three fingers inside Stiles and he’s panting. “I’m good. Plea – just get inside –  _now_.”

Derek flips Stiles so that they are both looking into the vanity mirror and slides his length up and down Stile’s crack, teasing him before sinking into the wet heat. They moan together as Derek pushes his way in until he’s flush with Stiles, murmuring I-love-you’s and kissing his neck.

“Move, Derek,” Stiles pants, and he does. Only the sounds of their moans and slick skin slapping skin can be heard throughout the loft. Derek feels Stiles begin to tighten around him and reaches around, grasping Stiles’ hardness and stroking him until he comes with a shout, tightening further around Derek and pushing him over the edge into orgasm.

Winded and sweaty, they stay like that for a few minutes, soaking in each other’s bliss, Derek hugging Stiles from behind. He licks and kisses the beaded sweat off of Stiles’ neck and back, savoring the flavor of pure, unadulterated Stiles, and finally pulls out with a groan. He doesn’t let the teenager move though, pressing a palm to his lower back to keep him there. 

And getting down on his knees, he uses his free hand to pull Stiles’ cheeks apart to clean him up, taking one long lick and circling the teenager’s hole with his tongue, pushing in ever so slightly and making Stiles shudder and gasp. 

When he’s satisfied, he lets Stiles go and pulls himself up only to be pushed against the wall and taken with a fiery kiss, Stiles’ tongue taking in the taste of him and his lover.

Breaking the kiss, Stiles teases, “That all you got, Hale?”

Derek replies with a wicked, wolfish grin and pulls him into the bedroom. Dinner long forgotten, only the promise of his mate laid out beneath him on his mind tonight.


End file.
